Lehrer dürfen nicht oder doch ?
by Sixrules
Summary: Eine leichte Berührung, so unschuldig, so leichtfertig, steigert den Hass und den Kampf zwischen diesen zwei Lehrern. Es atmet jedoch in eine Art aus, die von beiden ungewollt war, oder doch nicht? 5. Chapter ist up!
1. Lehrer dürfen nicht, oder doch?

**Also zu Anfang: **

**1. Die Figuren die ich in dieser Geschichte benutze, gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte oder sonstiges. Die Handlung ist alleine meiner Kreativität entsprungen**

**2. Das hier ist ein Pairing _RLxSS (SLASH)_ und wer mit sowas nicht zurecht kommt bitte erst garnicht weiterlesen.**

**3. Es sind einige Stätze die vll das ein oder andere aus HP6 vorrausnehmen also, es gilt wer das Buch noch nicht gelesen hat und nichts vorab wissen will einfach weggklicken**

**XXX**

_**1. Lehrer dürfen nicht ... Oder doch ?**_

Snape wachte auf, sein Kopf tat ihm weh und er wusste nicht wo er sich hier befand. Als er sich umsah wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht sein Zimmer war, also was in drei Teufels Namen suchte er hier. Plötzlich erblickte er Lupin der an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend über ein paar Aufsätze zu brüten schien. Dieser Anblick trieb Wut und Erinnerungen in ihm hoch. "Lupin, was", sagte Snape schneidend und mit einem Glanz in den Augen der nichts gutes besagte, "fällt ihnen ein mich hier her zu verfrachten!"

Lupin sah von den Aufsätzen auf und blickte Snape an. "Ah Severus, wie ich sehe geht es ihnen besser." Gab Lupin lächelnd zurück.

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich gefragt hätte wie es äußerlich nach meinem Wohlbefinden aussieht!" Antwortete dieser mit so viel Hass und Verachtung in der Stimme das selbst Lupin es nicht einfach ignorieren oder überspielen konnte.

Jedoch schien Lupin nicht im geringsten daran zu denken seine glückliche Fassade auch nur einen ansatzweise abbröckeln zu lassen, denn er sagte mit einem ruhigem Ton und immer noch lächelnd. "Mein lieber Prof. Snape", betonte Lupin, darauf bedacht ihn dieses Mal so anzusprechen wie dieser es wollte, "Ich wollte sie nicht zu dieser unmenschlichen Zeit zu Madam Pomfrey bringen, die Gute braucht auch ihren Schlaf. Außerdem hätten sie und ich ihr erklären müssen, wie sie dazu kamen, um 3 Uhr Nachts bewusstlos und am Kopf angeschlagen zu sein und das wäre für uns beide wenig ..."

Lupin suchte anscheinend nach dem richtigem Wort um es dezent auszudrücken,

"... erfreulich gewesen." Schloss er immer noch lächelnd.

Snape verlor fast die Kontrolle, wie konnte dieses Häufchen Nichts ihm so gelassen gegenüber treten und so tun als läge ihm nur sein Wohlbefinden am Herzen, nein er wusste es besser! Diese Werwolfsbrut wollte nur seinen Sieg über ihn auskosten!

Über diesen kurzen Gedanken fiel ihm sein Zauberstab wieder ein. Er sah auf den beiden kleinen Tischen zur Seite des Bettes und in seinem Umhang nach, konnte ihn jedoch nicht finden. Snape fixierte Lupin mit Hass in seinem Blick.

"Wo ist er!" Lupin war nicht schwer von Begriff, jedoch war er sich nicht ganz sicher was Snape wollte.

"Was meinen sie?" Fragte er betont höflich.

"Sie wissen genau was ich meine," sagte Snape mit bebenden Nasenflügel, aber zur Überraschung Lupins in einem sachlichem Ton, "also geben sie mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!"

Lupin wusste das er ihn zurückgeben musste, aber vorher wollte er sichergehen, dass so etwas wie heute Nacht nicht noch einmal stattfinden würde. "Wenn sie mir versichern, dass sie es nicht noch einmal auf ein Duell mit mir anlegen, Snape, dann gebe ich ihnen gerne ihren Zauberstab zurück."

Snape setzte zu einer schneidenden Bemerkung an, allerdings fiel Lupin ihm ins Wort.

"Ich gebe zu ganz unschuldig bin ich nicht Severus," Snape hasste es wenn Lupin seinen Vornamen benutzte und das wusste dieser genau, "jedoch sollten wir uns so nicht verhalten, wir können von Glück sagen, dass uns keiner dabei beobachtet hat und ich hoffe, dass so was auch nicht vor den Schülern irgendwann vorkommt. Ich weiß das dein Hass gegen mich groß ist, aber das sollte im Moment nicht das wichtigste sein, wenn wir was erreichen wollen müssen wir zusammen halten, egal was vorher war." In Lupins Stimme kam mit jedem Wort das er sprach mehr Entschlossenheit hinzu.

Snape war ein wenig überrascht, denn das Lupin in belehren wollte kam selten vor und das er ihm, bevor Snape was antworten konnte, ins Wort fiel kannte er nicht von ihm, aber am seltensten hatte er diese für ihn schon 'aggressive' Art zu sprechen an sich.

Als sich Snape darüber bewusst wurde, wie dieses dreckige Halbblut mit ihm sprach, entflammte schließlich ein Zorn, den er nicht mehr zu beherrschen wusste.

Er stand auf, ging in einem langsam und gefährlichem Gang zu Lupin hinüber und war nun so nah vor Lupin, dass die beiden Gesichter sich beinah berührten. "Sie", Snape beugte sich an sein Ohr und zischelte leise, "Haben mir gar nichts zu sagen und ich wüsste nicht im geringsten wann ich ihnen erlaubt hätte so mit mir zu sprechen." Snape fühlte wie sein Zorn weiter wuchs und er seine Hände kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Lupin stand mit zusammengebissenen Zähne dort und seine Augen mit Entschlossenheit gefüllt starrte er die Wand an, mit seinen zwei Händen hielt er sich am Tisch fest.

Snape fuhr fort "Sie bilden sich was drauf ein, dass sie mich besiegt haben, aber ich warne sie seien sie auf der Hut, denn ich habe keine Skrupel sie umzubringen, und Lupin," setze er mit einem grausamen Lächeln hinzu, "ich denke sie wissen das besser als jeder andere, dass ich zu so was in der Lage bin."

Ja Lupin wusste es, er hatte es schließlich als einer der Ersten erfahren, dass Snape Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, aber schließlich war es ja sein Auftrag gewesen, oder etwa nicht?

Snape spürte plötzlich, dass er schwächer wurde, viel schwächer, sein Zorn der mit jedem Wort wuchs, stumpfte mit den plötzlich kommenden Schmerzen vollkommen ab. Er sah auf einmal nur noch schwarz uns spürte wie er mit seinen Gedanken und Schmerzen davon glitt.

Lupin bemerkte noch rechtzeitig das Snape erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und fing ihn auf. Er hielt ihm im Arm und fasste ihm an den Hinterkopf, dort wo die Verletzung sein müsste.

Blut lief an seinen Händen runter. "Mist" Lupin schleifte Snape zum Bett und legte ihn hin, dabei achtete er vor allem auf seinen Kopf. Langsam holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, wissend das dieser Zauber die Wunde zwar nicht ganz schließen aber ihm immerhin helfen würde die Wunde ein wenig zu heilen. Er murmelte "Incepto kurium" und spürte, dass sich die Wunde ein wenig verschloss.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang zurück, eine Hand behielt er auf Snapes Herz, aus Sorge dieses könnte aufhören zu schlagen und die andere Hand legte er wieder hinter Snapes Kopf um zu fühlen wie weit sich die Wunde geschlossen hatte.

Als er merkte das er sich ernstlich Sorgen um Severus machte, wurde ihm ein wenig mulmig zu mute. Er konnte Snape genauso wenig leiden wie er ihn leiden konnte, aber irgendwie tat ihm Snape leid, er war schließlich so geworden, weil Sirius und James ihn damals nicht in Ruhe lassen konnten und er nichts unternommen hatte um die 2 aufzuhalten. Er war also mitverantwortlich das so ein Hass entstehen konnte ...

Lupin war zu tief in Gedanken versunken, als das er gemerkt hätte, dass er Snape praktisch schon aus Gewohnheit, die daher kam, dass er Tonks immer im Arm hielt und ihr dann durchs Haar fuhr, am Kopf streichelte.

Snape bemerkte dies sehr wohl, aber er war zu benebelt um zu wissen, dass es Lupins weiche Hände waren die ihn so zärtlich berührten.

Er war zu schwach, als das er die Augen hätte auftun können. Ihm gefiel es, er wusste nicht wann ihm das letzte mal jemand solche Zuneigung gezeigt hätte, aber wer es war konnte Snape nicht sagen, bei jedem Gedanken der ihm durch den Kopf schoss kam er nicht auf eine einzige Person, dem er soviel bedeuten könnte.

Schließlich gab er es auf, darüber nachzudenken, es fühlte sich gut an, also ließ er es einfach über sich "ergehen".

Nach einigen Stunden, so kam es Snape vor, fühlte er sich endlich stark genug um die Augen aufzutun, um zu sehen wer ihm im Arm hielt.

Lupin hatte Snape immer noch im Arm, er war froh als er gespürt hatte, dass sein Zauber doch besser geholfen hatte als angenommen, denn letztendlich hatte sich die ganze Wunde geschlossen.

Er lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten und tat kurz die Augen zu, seine beiden Hände aber immer noch an der gleichen Stelle belassend wie vorher.

Als er die Augen wieder auftat, sah er direkt in die Snapes.

Snape schien geschockt und verwirrt zu sein. Lupin begriff, dass Snape sich so ein erwachen nicht erträumt hätte, aber das er dann so eine Reaktion gezeigt hätte, hatte Lupin nicht gedacht.

Trotzdem nahm er schnell seine Hände von ihm weg und stand auf.

"Sie sind bewusstlos geworden ich hab nur ..." Lupin riss die Augen weit auf und sah seine Hand die vorher unter Snapes Kopf gelegen hat an, er wurde sich über mehr bewusst als in dem Moment in dem er's getan hatte.

Er hatte Snape gestreichelt, nichts gutes ahnend sah er Snape an.

Kein Wunder das er ihn so extrem angestarrt hatte.

"Es ist nicht so wie sie denken Severus, ich wollte das nicht, nur wissen sie, Tonks ..."

Snape hob die Hand wie zum Zeichen, dass er still sein sollte und Lupin verstand es auch als dieses. Snape wollte immer noch nicht wahr haben, dass es Lupin war der ihm, wie er dachte solche "Zuneigung" entgegengebracht hatte.

Als er sich endlich im klaren darüber war, verabscheute Lupin immer mehr.

Wie konnte dieser Versager ihn so berühren, dachte er, dieser erbärmliche kleine ...

Aber er hatte kein Verlangen mehr danach Lupin fertig zu machen. Schließlich, wie um mit sich selbst wieder ins reine zu kommen sagte er, "Es ist in Ordnung Lupin mit einem strengen Ton in der Stimme und er stand auf, fixierte Lupin noch ein Mal mit einem scharfen aber doch sehr verschlossenem Blick, "aber halten sie den Mund gegenüber dem, was heute Nacht passiert ist!"

Mit diesen Worten und wehendem Umhang ging Snape an Lupin vorbei und aus seinem Büro.

Lupin versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn er hatte bemerkt das sein Herzklopfen schneller geworden war, desto mehr er versuchte hatte sein Verhalten zu erklären. Langsam zog er seinen Umhang und die Jacke aus, krempelte die Ärmel an seinem Hemd hoch und knöpfte sich dieses langsam auf, ihm war unerträglich heiß geworden.

Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das ganze eine Angewohnheit war die von der Beziehung mit Tonks her rührte. Jedoch konnte er nicht ganz glauben, dass es nur daher kam und er wollte auch nicht glauben, dass es daher kam, dass er sich vielleicht von Snape angezogen fühlte.

Lupin war nie jemand, der etwas angefangen hatte und es nicht zuende brachte. Entweder würde er zu Snape gehen das ganze klären bevor sich etwas daraus entwickelte, was vielleicht von beiden nicht gewollt wäre, oder er würde sehen ob das ganze wirklich nur aus versehen oder aus Gefühlen für Snape passiert ist.

Er hoffte natürlich, dass es das Erste war was dann zuträfe, aber da er's nicht wusste und sich selbst genau kannte, dass wenn er's jetzt nicht klärte es ihn sowieso noch die restliche Nacht wach halten würde, entschloss er sich jetzt zu ihm zu gehen.

Er bewegte sich langsam Richtung Tür als diese plötzlich aufging und Snape dort stand.

**XXX**

**PS: **Reviews sind erwünscht falls euch die Geschichte gefällt ;-)


	2. Hass und etwas anderes

**AN:**

**Ashumaniel**: so sollte es auch sein 'gg'

**An alle anderen: Danke für die Reviews und es geht weiter.**

**XXX**

_**2. Hass und etwas anderes**_

Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Snape, starr in der Tür stehend und den Blick auf Lupin gerichtet, konnte nicht fassen das er Lupin so vor ihm stand, aber Snape war einfach ein Meister darin sich zu verschließen und das bewies auch sein Gesicht.

Lupin hatte sich das Wiedersehen auch ein wenig anders vorgestellt, denn dann hätte er bestimmt nicht mit offenem Hemd und Snape noch mehr provozierend mit seinem Aussehen, gegenüber gestanden.

Dieser Mann hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Snape willig zu machen, denn dieser konnte nicht länger den Blick von seinem nackten Oberkörper abwenden, der einen Ansatz von einem Waschbrettbauch hatte. So kräftig er als Werwolf war so schien er auch als Mensch, nur sah man dies nicht oft, unter seinen Ausgebeulten Hosen und Anzügen. Snape zwang sich wieder Lupin in die Augen zu sehen und Lupin bemerkte nicht die kurze Gier in Snapes Augen , weil er begriffen hatte, dass es schließlich Snape war der ihm gegenüberstand und anfing sich das Hemd zu zuknöpfen.

"Nun, ähm Severus, ich nehme an sie wollten ... ?" Lupin wartete darauf das Snape diesen Satz vollenden würde. Snape hatte zwar Lust Lupin noch weiter zu treiben, aber schließlich nahm er ihm die Last.

"Ja ganz recht, ich wollte meinen Zauberstab haben, den sie immer noch besitzen." Vollendete er den Satz und Grinste hämisch. Lupin war erleichtert, ein wenig zu erleichtert, denn das zeigte sich mehr als deutlich für einen Moment auf seinem Gesicht.

Snape nahm dies mit einer fast schon teuflischen Genugtuung wahr und ging quer durch den Raum, rüber zu Lupin, dieser nahm Snape erst zu spät war, weil er noch damit beschäftigt war sein Hemd zu zuknöpfen und Snape erst bemerkte als er direkt vor ihm stand.

Langsam sah Lupin auf und sagte lächelnd "Ich habe ihn nicht Severus, er liegt im Schreibtisch ... Erste Schublade von oben, links." Er hoffte das man seine Nervosität nicht hören konnte und das es Snape reichen würde, damit er wieder mehr Abstand zwischen diesen beiden Lehrern schaffen würde.

Endlich hatte er den letzen Knopf zu was, wie er zu spät bemerkt hatte, seine einzige Ausrede dafür war, dass er Snape nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Nun war er aber noch so dumm gewesen ihn direkt in die Augen zusehen, anstatt den Blick woanders hinzuwenden, am besten auf den Schreibtisch wo er hätte hingehen können, und dafür hätte er sich Ohrfeigen können.

Er wusste, dass er Snape niemals nachgeben würde und hielt deshalb den Blickkontakt.

Snape kam noch näher viel zu nah und er war der erste der den Kontakt zwischen ihren Augen brach, indem er auf seine Lippen sah.

"Was glauben sie von mir, Remus, das ich ihnen so einfach nachgebe, meinen sie damit hätten sie mich beeindrucken können?"

Lupin konnte nicht anders, er starrte auf Snapes Lippen, die sich so gut in sein Gesicht einfügten und einen unterwerfen konnten wenn man nicht aufpasste.

Snape sah es mit Genuss wie Lupin immer schwächer zu werden schien, desto näher er kam. Schließlich waren ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt ...

"Glaubst, du wirklich, du hättest mich soweit ... Remus." meinte Snape gehässig und drehte sich um, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Schreibtisch und wandte sich der Tür zu.

"Warte Severus ..."

Snape drehte sich um und ein vielsagendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus ,als er sah das Lupin ein wenig schwitzte und er seinen Atem nicht mehr richtig kontrollieren konnte.

Verschmitzt lächelte Lupin

"Nein ich glaube das nicht, ich weiß es."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein und keiner der beiden sagte etwas bis Snape schließlich die angespannte Ruhe zerriss.

"So, wirklich" Snape legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch und ließ seinen Umhang zu Boden gleiten.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du soweit bist ..."

Er provozierte ihn, das wusste Lupin, aber er war bereit, oh ja, er war mehr als bereit dafür. Auch wenn es nur das Verlangen war sich zu beweisen und das Verlangen nach einem Körper ... Nach SEINEM Körper. Snape blieb stehen um ihn noch mehr anzutreiben um ihm williger zu machen. Na schön die erste Runde ging an ihn, aber die nächste würde er verlieren ...

Er würde nicht nachgeben, auf keinen Fall, dieser Mann hatte ihn lange genug herausgefordert und kam zu oft ungeschoren davon.

Lupin war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, und presste seinen Mund auf den Snapes. Bissig, wie man es von einem Werwolf erwarten würde, küsste er Snape. Lupin schmeckte das Blut seines Gegenübers mit großer Genugtuung, er wollte mehr, er wollte ihm beweisen, dass er sich nicht von ihm kontrollieren lassen würde.

"Wie ein Werwolf! ... So gierig Remus?" Presste Snape hervor und ihm selbst ging es nicht besser, denn er verspürte die selbe Gier und den Zwang sich zu beweisen, IHN in die Schranke zu weisen. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut und das trieb ihn weiter, viel weiter! Er tat es Lupin nicht gleich, er wollte die Herrschaft nicht an sich reißen ... Noch nicht! Wie dumm war Lupin eigentlich? Schon am Anfang seine Wut und Verbitterung dem Hass zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, so dass man, wenn man nicht Ruhe bewarte die Kontrolle über sich selbst verliert.

Und um Kontrolle ging es, wenn man sich nicht selbst kontrollieren konnte, so kann man auch keinen anderen kontrollieren.

"Und die Schlange verweigert zu kriechen!"

Diese Bemerkung trieb Snape an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung, denn ihm war klar was er damit meinte. Er drückte seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle des anderen. Beide Zungen kämpften und schließlich gewann die Schlange, denn eine Schlange konnte nicht nur auf dem Boden kriechen und ihre Gegner besiegen.

Lupin gefiel es nicht wie Snape immer mehr Macht über ihn zu gewinnen schien. Er riss Snape das Hemd vom Leib und fuhr bissig an seinem Hals entlang bis zu den Schultern. Seine Hände fuhren wirsch an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang bis runter zu seinem Hintern. Er fuhr hinein und griff harsch nach seinem Po. Er massierte ihn und hörte mit tiefer Befriedigung wie Snape anfing zu stöhnen. Ja ergib dich, mir bist du hilflos ausgeliefert. Lupin entfuhr ein bitteres Lächeln ...

**XXX**

**PS: **So, tut mir leid das es so wenig ist, aber ich hab momentan nicht viel Zeit für die Story.


	3. Einmal verloren immer gewonnen

**AN:**

**Cyberrat**: Schön das sie dir gefällt

**Sputty**: Ja damit habe ich schon immer meine Probleme, aber hoffe, dass es sonst fehlerfrei ist

Und noch ein ganz dügges Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich die Geshichte solange nicht re-upt hab

**XXX**

_**3. Einmal verloren immer gewonnen**_

Als Snape merkte, dass Lupin kurz aufgehört hatte ihn am Hals entlang zu "beißen", sah er zu Lupin und bemerkte sein Lächeln das so Machtbeherrschend schien.

Ja wieg dich nur in Sicherheit, ich warte nur darauf ...

Doch auf was er wartete, wusste er in diesem kurzen Moment nicht mehr, denn ihm entfuhr ein Stöhnen, das von den Berührungen und den "Bissen", lustvoll, den Tränkemeister in etwas trieben das selbst er nicht mehr ganz beherrschen konnte.

Der Werwolf ging rau und hart mit ihm um und es war verdammt befriedigend, aber er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren ...

Lupin ging es immer noch darum zu gewinnen, ihm zu zeigen wer der Stärkere von ihnen war. Er hatte zwar bisher keine Erfahrungen damit gemacht, aber er hatte eine genaue Vorstellung davon wie es Ablaufen sollte.

Plötzlich strömten Gedanken auf ihn ein, die er vorher erfolgreich blockieren konnte.

Was ist mit Tonks ? zischte sein Gewissen

Sie muss davon nichts erfahre 

Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen diesen Gedanken an.

Nachdem du sie damals solange hast leiden lassen, tust du ihr das jetzt an? 

Sie wird nichts erfahren verdammt! 

Du könntest nicht mit einer Lüge leben, das weißt du genau so gut wie ich 

Aber er hat mich rausgefordert .. ich will ... 

Was willst du ... MACHT? Gott wie erbärmlich bist du eigentlich? verspottete ihn sein Gewissen

Aber ... Er wollte ... nein er musste es weiterführen ...

Jedoch ließ er im selben Moment von Snape ab.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, er konnte Tonks und sich selbst das nicht antun. Er war darauf bedacht Snape nicht mehr in die Augen zu sehen und ließ sich auf's Bett sinken. Er wollte sein Verhalten erklären, das hatte aber nur zur Folge, dass er den Mund kurz öffnete und wieder schloss, weil ihm die richtigen Worte nicht einfielen und er spürte diesen Blick im Nacken, der einem sagte "Du hattest deine Chance und jetzt habe ich doch gesiegt". Es war für Lupin ein unerträglicher Gedanke ... aber wieso nur?

Snape war einen Moment überrascht, dass der Werwolf von ihm gelassen hatte und ihm selbst fiel kein anderer Grund außer Angst ein ... Er lächelte, ein grausames Lächeln. In seinem Blick lag so viel Genugtuung und in diesem Augenblick war er so mächtig.

Sollte er es weitertreiben? Sollte er Lupin noch einmal dazu bringen aufzugeben?

Er genoss diese Kontrolle über ihn ... aber war da noch nicht etwas anderes?

... etwas, dass ihn zurückhielt diesen Mann noch mehr zu erniedrigen

Reiß dich am Riemen Severus, dort ist nichts "Anderes" ermahnte er sich selbst.

Er sah wie Lupin den Mund aufmachte nur um ihn kurz danach wieder zu schließen. Snape fragte sich, ob er doch vielleicht einen anderen Grund hatte.

Snape sagte sich, dass er dies nur wissen wollte, weil er dann endgültig seinen Sieg genießen konnte, also war er der, der die angespannte Stille zeriss.

"Warum hast du aufgehört ... Angst."

Lupin sah ihn an ... ja wirklich ein grausames Lächeln passend zu seiner Stimme, doch er war zu schwach von seinem Inneren Kampf als, dass er jetzt die körperlichen Rivalität wieder aufnehmen konnte und antwortete schlicht mit einem "Nein".

Es war ehrlich gemeint, das spürte Snape, denn Lupin schien erschöpft, aus welchen Gründen auch immer ...

Vielleicht weil es schon 5 Uhr Morgens war und er nicht geschlafen hatte, oder doch weil Snape ihn überfordert hatte?

Er musste es wissen ... "Warum denn sonst" es war eine schneidende, raue Stimme.

Lupin wollte das ganze so nicht weiterführen, stand auf und gab ihm einen kurzen liebevollen Kuss.

**XXX**

**PS:** Ach wie ich es liebe euch im dunkeln Tappen zu lassen und reviews wären lüüüb 'küsschen'.


	4. Versteh mein Gewissen

**AN:**

**Cyberat: **'auch ganz doll im raum rumhüpf' 'küsschen zuwerf' ... 'auch en bisschen darum jaul' rofl, schön das du sie noch liest 'gg' , wenn du mir auch nur treu bleibst lohnt es sich weiterzuschreiben :-). Ach und ja wie gesagt ... Neeein les einfach lol.

**Besonderer Dank geht auch an meine Betaleserin Loony dich auch ganz doll knuff**

**XXX**

_**4. Versteh mein Gewissen**_

Snape war mehr als überrascht, jedoch sagte der Kuss, das was er sagen sollte.

"Verstehe." Kaltblütigkeit lag in seiner Stimme "Sie geben einfach so den Kampf auf nur wegen ihr ..." Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille erklang Snapes kaltes Lachen: "Lupin, sie sind einfach zu schwach, gestehen sie sich das doch endlich ein."

Gott warum tat er das nur, sollte ihm der Kuss als Erklärung nicht genug sein ... oder war es das Falsche ihm dadurch zu zeigen, dass es das ist was er nie bekommen würde, das dies nur seiner Geliebten zustand ... ein zweiten, drittes und viertes Mal, so oft wie sie wollte das er sie so küsste ...

Aber war es denn verboten seine Lust und gleichzeitig damit seinen Rachedurst zu stillen?

Ja! ... Und es wird sich nie ändern! 

Diese Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte sich verdammt so an wie die von seiner Tonks... allerdings war diese Stimme drohend und doch hatte sie etwas von Angst an sich, sie zitterte und Lupin spürte tiefe Unsicherheit in seinem Herzen.

Er war wieder einmal in Gedanken und begriff nicht, dass er Snape dabei in die Augen sah, was, wie er später erst bemerkte, ein großer Fehler war.

Snape sah jeden einzelnen Gedanken wohin sie auch führten, er kannte sie von dem Augenblick an, in dem Lupin seinen Geist ungeschützt ließ.

Er, Lupin, dachte darüber nach wie er sie berührte, wie sie lächelte und ihren Körper an seinen schmiegte. Wie er ihr langsam die Kleidung auszog und ihren wunderschönen Körper betrachtete, wie er jeden Kuss von ihr genoss und...

Nein! Es war zu viel!

Hass loderte in Snape auf, er wollte Lupin für sich haben!

Ja ganz recht! Auch wenn er ihn nie respektierte und das auch nie tun würde, aber jetzt war seine Zeit. Er würde Lupins Willen brechen!

Er wir mir gehören ... Jetzt! 

Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten war er bei Lupin, dieser wurde durch diese schnellen Schritte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er spürte kurz darauf wie er willig aufstand und Snape damit seine Lippen freigab.

Snape zögerte keine Sekunde und nahm Lupins Lippen in Besitz, mit einer drängenden Zunge gewährte er um Einlass und spürte wie Lupin zu Wachs in seinen Händen wurde, denn er lies ihn eindringen und fochte mit ihm einen nur schwachen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft aus.

Lupin spürte wie Snape die totale Kontrolle über ihn gewann, aber es war ihm egal, er wollte es spüren. Er wollte sich einfach gehen lassen und nichts tun. Er wollte ihn tun lassen was immer er wollte, was ihm gut tat. Er war hier der Meister nicht er und es war in diesem Moment gleichgültig.

Forsch fuhren Snapes Hände den Rücken des Werwolfs entlang und vergruben sich dann in seinem Haar. Er ließ von seinem Mund ab und mit einem sanften Ruck riss er Lupins Kopf zurück um nun besser an seinen Hals heranzukommen. Er leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen und hauchte dann Küsse auf die verschiedensten Stellen und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze leicht über jeden Zentimeter seines Halses.

Lupin wurde dabei verrückt, es war nicht mehr auszuhalten. Es steigerte immer weiter sein Verlangen nach Severus, doch... nein... Was sollte er nur tun?

Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr, er hätte sich vorher entscheiden sollen, denn nun lies Severus nicht mehr los, aber Lupin tat es nichts einmal mehr leid. Er spürte noch nicht einmal Reue oder Rache, denn in diesem Moment in dem er Severus so nah an sich spürte wurde er immer mehr ein Teil von ihm. Und jetzt behandelte ihn der Tränkemeister nicht mehr hart, sondern ging vorsichtig mit ihm um.

Snape knöpfte mit einer Hand langsam Lupins Hemd auf, aber nicht ohne jeden Zentimeter des Körpers der frei wurde, zu liebkosen. Er wollte mehr von dem Mann der vor ihm stand und dieser lies sich einfach nur gehen. Es gefiel Snape, es gefiel ihm noch mehr als der Rachdurst, der noch vor einer halben Stunde gestillt werden wollte. Es war nicht dieses tierische was ihn dazu trieb den braunhaarigen in Besitz zu nehmen sondern es waren... Gefühle?

War das was er spürte... Liebe?

Jetzt war es an Snape zu entscheiden, ob er nicht aufhören sollte, denn schließlich waren Gefühle nicht das was er zeigen wollte, nicht das was er empfinden sollte.

Er war immer kalt gewesen, undurchdringlich. Er liebte diese Unantastbarkeit, sie verschaffte ihm Respekt.

Snape hielt inne, er war an der Schultersenke angelangt und wusste nicht weiter, mit einer Hand hielt er immer noch Lupins Kopf zurück und die andere lag an Lupin's Bauch, durch das Hemd hindurch konnte er nun das spüren was er eben gesehen hatte.

Er war dabei diesem Mann zu verfallen, dieser muskulöse Körperbau und ihm würde dieser Körper bald gehören, aber...

**XXX**

**PS**: So ich werde gucken das ich jetzt wieder jede Woche ein neues Chap hochladen, also ihr dürft euch auf mehr in einer Woche freuen, und dann wird es bestimmt wieder richtig viel.


	5. Jetzt oder Nie

**AN:**

**furikakeru: **jep ist es, aber ich hab euch ja auch versprochen das ich jetzt immer jede Woche wieder ein neues Chap rausbringe, aber da ich schon gerade Lust hatte bring ich innerhalb von ein paar Tagen ein neues heraus ;-)

**Cyberrat: **Da ist aber jemand böse ' in die luft guck und pfeif ' ach wie ich mich liebe lol

**EllenSnape: **Danke für's Kompliment

**Und wieder mal eine dickes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Loony**

So und jetzt wie versprochen das nächste Chapter und ich sag nur soviel, Lemon, wer sowas nicht lesen will soll's bitte lassen.

**XXX**

**_5. Jetzt Oder Nie_**

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort nicht weit von Hogwarts entfernt:

Tonks sah auf die Uhr, es war bereit halb 6 Uhr Morgens. Sie seufzte, es lief aber auch rein gar nichts so wie sie es wollte.

Flash Back

Zuerst hatte sie schon wieder die Alte Schrulle, die Sirius Mutter war, aufgeweckt indem sie den Schirmständer zum x-Mal umgestoßen hatte und damit die schlafenden Ordensmitglieder im ganzen Haus wieder aufgeweckt. Nun gut, weniger sie, als das Gemälde, das wüste Beschimpfungen drauf hatte.

Wie kann man bitteschön nur auf solche Namen kommen? 

Und dann musste sie sich einen Vortrag von Molly anhören, der ungefähr so geklungen hatte. "Ich weiß nicht was du so spät noch machst! Wo willst du überhaupt hin? Ich, nein, wir alle haben einen anstrengenden Tag hinter uns und es ist spät...!". Molly war dabei wieder angeschwollen und hatte das Aussehen von einer großen, roten Tomate angenommen.

Mad Eye stand nur anklagend dort und hatte sie mit beiden Augen auf eine Weise angeschaut die unter normalen Umständen schuldig, selbst wenn nicht du hast uns aufgeweckt geheißen hatte.

Da Tonks bei jedem Wort zusammengeschrumpft war, hatte auch ihr wirklicher Mut versagt beim Anblick von Mrs. Weasley und dem Auge das sie so unverwandt anstarrten. Sie hätte Mad Eye am liebsten angeschnauzt, er sollte mit seinem magischen Augen woanders hinsehen, aber das wäre sehr verdächtig gewesen.

"Aber Molly ...", hatte sie versucht sie zu beschwichtigen, "ich wusste nicht, dass ihr schon ...", nun gut sie wusste schon, dass alle schlafen gegangen waren, aber irgendetwas musste sie sagen, "wir haben erst 21 Uhr Molly und ich dachte ihr schlaft noch nicht ...?"

"Wie bitte?" Hatte Mrs. Weasley sie böse angefunkelt. "Tonks du hast miterlebt, dass heute viel los war und wir alle müde sind, da kannst du mir doch nicht sagen, dass du im Ernst geglaubt hast, dass wir noch nicht schlafen!"

Nein natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass alle schliefen, so wollte sie es ja auch. Sie hatte heimlich einen Zettel auf dem Tisch im Versammlungsraum hinterlassen auf dem es hieß, dass sie bei Remus sei und erst in einer Woche wiederkommen würde.

Nun war die Frage warum sie dies heimlich gemacht hatte?

Die einfache Antwort war, dass sie sonst nicht von dort weggekommen wäre. Alle erachteten es für zu gefährlich eine weitere Reise zu machen als nötig und um ehrlich zu sein, eine Reise nach Hogwarts war nicht gerade einer der kürzesten die man machen konnte, aber sie hatte es satt sich von irgendwem vorschreiben zu lassen was sie tun oder lassen sollte, vor allem weil sie Remus seit 3 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Arthur, der sich in der Zwischenzeit, in der sich Molly Tonks zur Brust genommen hatte, den Vorhang wieder vor das Bild gezogen hatte, ging dazwischen.

"Molly beruhig dich, es ist doch nicht schlimm, du kennst Tonks doch, so etwas passiert nun einmal, sie ist halt ein wenig schusselig." Mrs. Weasley sah ihren Ehemann mit funkelnden Augen an, aber Mr. Weasley hatte sich schon Tonks zugewandt.

"Also Tonks", hatte er mit ruhiger Stimme gesagte und sie angelächelt, "was machst du denn noch hier unten? Du hattest genau so, wie wir, einen anstrengenden Tag hinter dir, du solltest dich jetzt besser ausruhen."

Tonks die gewusste hatte, wenn sie sagte, sie wolle zu Remus, das es nur wieder in einer Diskussion enden würde, hatte geseufzt. " Ja es tut mir leid Arthur, ich hatte nur ein wenig Hunger und wollte mir was in die Küche holen gehen, aber es ist wohl besser wenn ich jetzt nach oben gehe und schlafe, na dann gute Nacht."

Sie huschte an der immer noch etwas wütend aussehenden Molly und dem zufrieden aussehenden Arthur vorbei, aber nicht ohne zu spüren das Mad Eye sie wohl weiter im Auge behalten würde und sie hatte geglaubt er hätte gerade etwas von schuldig gesagt, hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Nun musste sie wohl oder übel warten bis die anderen wieder schliefen, um sich später davonstehlen zu können.

Na was soll's Hauptsache ist, dass ich heute Nacht überhaupt noch aufbrechen kann. 

Allerdings war sie so müde gewesen, dass sie einschlief und erst gegen 2 Uhr wieder aufwachte. Still vor sich herfluchend hatte sie sich zurecht gemacht und zog ihren dicken Mantel an, ihren Zauberstab sicher darin verstaut und schlich nun diesmal erfolgreich und ohne einen Mucks von sich gebend aus dem Haus heraus.

Sie war still durch die Straßen gehuschte bis zur Billroad 21, dort hatte sie ihren Besen versteckt, den sie nun zwischen zwei Mülleimern hervorholte. Sie hatte sich auf den Besen gesetzt und sich vom Boden abgestoßen, endlich konnte sie die kühle Nachluft richtig spüren, wie sie ihr praktisch Leben einhauchte.

Als sie hoch genug war und gemütlich auf Hogwarts zuflog, geriet sie immer mehr in Freudenstimmung, sie würde vielleicht erst so gegen 5 Uhr ankommen, es würde nur drei Stunden dauern, aber Remus würde sie sicher herzlich Empfangen, das wusste sie.

Auf einmal musste sie lachen, sie hatte an Dumbledore gedacht. Als alle Lehrer auf ihn los gegangen waren und gesagt hatten, er solle den Hogwartszug nun auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Hogwarts fahren lassen, so dass es nur 2 Stunden dauern würde bis die Schüler sicher in der Schule ankomme würden, hatte er gesagt: "Ich denke das Fest hat eine gewisse Tradition und außerdem können sie sich an der schönen Landschaft erfreuen insofern es sie noch gibt." Dabei hatte er wie immer gelächelt, dieses Lächeln hatte Tonks gemocht, es hatte sie immer zum Lachen gebracht während die anderen sich nur über diesen Schulleiter wundern konnten.

Ja es war ein schöner Flug gewesen, immer wieder hatte sie einen Lachanfall wegen den verschiedensten Dingen gehabt und einmal hatte sich ein Taube zu ihr gesellt, das einzige was ein wenig gestört hatte, war die Kälte gewesen, aber sie hatte ja ihren dicken Mantel angehabt, den ihr Remus vor einem knappen Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Als endlich Hogsmeade in Sicht gekommen war, war sie mit einer für sie schon fast eleganten Art neben dem Honigtopf gelandet. Sie hatte den Besen sicher unter den Arm geklemmt und war zum Schloss hochgegangen, dort wo sie jetzt stand.

Flash Back End

Sie hatte völlig vergessen das sie so nicht ins Schloss hineinkam. Dumbeldore hatte noch kurz vor seinem Tod die Sicherheitsregeln um einiges verschärft. Tja hatte wohl nichts genutzt denn schließlich waren die Todesser doch in die Schule gekommen.

Alle Ordensmitglieder, die von der Zeit an hereinwollten, musste von Innen geöffnet werden, doch vorher musste sie einen (Nachrichten)Patronus entweder zu Snape, Remus oder Hagrid senden und warten bis diese ihnen öffneten.

Snape schied wohl aus, sie konnte ihn noch nie leiden, aber noch weniger seit er Dumbeldore umbringen musste, zwar weil er ihn beauftragt hatte dies zu tun, doch das hieß nicht das Snape es nicht gerne getan hatte. Hagrid schlief sicher tief und fest und den bekam wahrscheinlich auch der Patronus nicht wach.

Die dritte Möglichkeit war, Remus, sie wollte ihn so gerne selbst überraschen, aber das ging schlecht wenn sie einen Patronus vorschickte.

Dann dachte sie da noch an McGonagall, sie würde wahrscheinlich wach sein, aber die Frau würde sie nicht gerade herzlich empfangen, vor allem weil sie die erste war, die etwas dagegen hatte, dass Ordensmitglieder die weite Reise nach Hogwarts antraten, da das apparieren seit neustem noch stärker vom Ministerium überwacht wurde und einem auffallen würde wenn immer ein- und dieselben Leute vom Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 vor Hogwarts apparierten und man so herausfinden konnte wer die Ordensmitglieder waren und wo ihr Versteck lag, war es also unmöglich auf diesem Weg in die Nähe der Schule zu kommen ...

Außerdem war Tonks sowieso schlecht im apparieren, also hätte sie so oder so mit dem Besen fliegen müssen und da war McGonagall einfach strikt dagegen.

Sie überdachte noch einmal alle Möglichkeiten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl am besten sei wenn Hagrid ihr öffnen würde, also schickte sie ihren Patronus mit der Nachricht Hagrid solle ihr bitte aufmachen los.

Während sie wartete, geschahen in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses weitaus interessantere Dinge.

Snape stand immer noch überlegend dort und er empfand zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Angst, das war kein Spiel oder Kampf mehr, hier ging es um ihm und Lupin, zwei erwachsene Menschen die, wenn sie es denn weiterführen würden, damit eine Bindung eingingen.

Nur dieses eine Mal, du gehst keine Bindung und kein Risiko ein, nur dieses eine Mal 

Mit diesem Gedanken beruhigte er sich wieder, langsam küsste er Lupin am Hals und dieser nahm genüsslich den Duft von Snapes Haaren war. Dieser Mann verstand sein Handwerk.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen erwachte Lupin aus seinem Art Trancezustand in den ihn der Schwarzhaarige versetzt hatte, als er zärtlich mit ihm umgegangen war.

Er spürte wie eine Hand sich seiner Erregung annahm und diese langsam massierte. Der Tränkemeister brachte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu sich auf das Bett zu legen. Vorsichtig streichelte Snape weiter über die Beule, die immer größer zu werden schien.

Wieder einmal leckte er sich genüsslich die Lippen und fuhr dann mit der Zunge über den Oberkörper des Braunhaarigen und hinterließ feuchte Spuren.

Lupin hielt es nicht mehr länger aus, sanft führte er seine Lippen an die Snapes und sie verschmolzen zu einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Die Hände, die sich eben noch in das Bettlaken gekrallt hatten, fuhren nun harsch über Snapes Rücken und...

**XXX**

**PS: **Ja ich weiß, das es fies ist das ich soviel über Tonks geschrieben und euch gelangweilt hab und dann auch dann noch an einer spannenden Stelle aufhöre zu schreiben, aber wenn ihr brav reviewt bekommt ihr was ihr wollt 'gg'. HEAGDL.


End file.
